Merry Go House
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Losing his family at a young age, Ace was mostly alone his whole life. But that soon changes when he bumps into a cute 'girl' in a red kimono...Ace x Luffy, Shanks x Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

---

Little Portgas D. Ace laid on the ground in fear and pain. His village had been attacked by bandits, much of it was now ablaze and screams and cries filled the air. He was alone now, not too far from him were his parents both slain, tears filled his eyes. It wasn't fair, why was this happening? They had done nothing wrong, so why was this happening?

Just then, Ace heard something. Crying, a baby's crying. It was his new born brother! He was still alive! A wave of relief and joy washed over Ace, his brother was alive! He wasn't alone! In too much pain to walk, Ace dragged himself over to his mother's lifeless form, clutched in her arms was a squirming blanketed bundle. Ace moved the blankets a little to reveal his little brother's sweet face, when the baby laid it curious, wide eyes on Ace he soon stopped crying and reached its tiny arms out to Ace.

Ace smiled a little and scooped up his little brother, he wasn't going to lose him. Or at least, that was what he thought.

"Well, well, well, ain't that just adorable?" It was another bandit.

Ace froze, he held his little brother more protectively.

"How about I take that brat off your hands?" The bandit then smirked. "I'm sure he'll be of some use when he gets older…"

Ace tried to get to his feet and run, but he then felt a pain in his side and was sent flying a couple of feet. He tried his best to hold onto his little brother but the bandit wrenched the baby from his arms and left. Now, once again, Ace was alone.

-Seventeen years later…-

"Hey Ace! Spacing out again?" Said a young man with light brown wavy hair that came to his shoulders while waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh…?" Ace blinked back to reality. "Hey…cut that out Shuraiya…"

Shuraiya stuck his tongue out at him. "What's with you? You've been out of it quite a lot lately.

"It's nothing, really…" Ace sighed.

"There! Again! Wake up!" Shuraiya then gave Ace a sharp whack on the back of his head.

"Ow! Damn it Shuraiya!"

"That's it, we're going Raftle city tomorrow…You need to try and enjoy life anyway…" Shuraiya said, giving Ace a slap on the back.

"Raftle? But why Raftle?" Ace said with a blink.

Shuraiya grinned. "Because it's a party town! Besides you hardly ever leave the village…anywhere is better than nothing…"

Ace grumbled a little. He knew about Raftle's reputation as a party town, it was also very shady. "Shuraiya, I'm not sure that's such a good ide-" his friend suddenly cut him off.

"We're both going and that's final!"

Ace frowned. "Make me." he said stubbornly.

-Next Day…-

"I don't know how you did it…" Ace said as his eyebrow gave an irritated twitch.

They were standing in front of the gates of the city.

Shuraiya laughed. "Because I'm you're best friend."

"Riiiiiiight…" Ace said flatly.

"Oh come on…" Shuraiya then dragged Ace into the city.

Raftle indeed lived up to it's reputation, it was a very lively city, almost wild.

Ace blinked. "………That's it, I'm leaving." Ace tried to run back out the gates.

"Ace! Look out!" Shuraiya said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ace the suddenly bumped into something.

Crash!

Ace had knocked over a huge vase the two men were carrying.

Shuraiya clapped a hand to his face and shook his head. "Clumsy bastard…"

One of the men grabbed Ace by the shirt. "You idiot! That cost me a good 400 beri!"

Ace glanced at the shatter pottery. "What? For that ugly thing?"

"You're going to have to pay us back for that!"

"No." Ace said simply.

"Uh…Ace…Just pay the man…" Shuraiya said uneasily, he noticed that one of the men were cracking their knuckles, things could turn ugly if the weren't careful.

"I'll pay for that…" said a somewhat childish voice.

Ace looked over his shoulder and spotted a girl in a red kimono.

She was a scrawny thing, but very cute with big curious eyes and short, rather sloppy black hair with a beautiful flower comb, and a small scar under her left eye. The girl walked over to one of the men and paid him. She then whispered to Ace. "They were trying to scam you, try to be more careful…"

"Oh…uh...thanks…" Ace said with a confused blink.

The girl smiled and left.

Shuraiya then nudged Ace. "She was pretty cute wasn't she?"

Ace blushed. He had to admit, really she was. Just then he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down he saw it was the flower comb that the girl had worn in her hair. Ace blinked. "Isn't that…"

Shuraiya bent down and picked it up. "Looks like fate's trying to tell you something…" he said with a grin.

"Hmph…don't be silly…" Ace took the comb from Shuraiya. "There's no such thing as fate…"

The two then spent most of the afternoon asking around about the girl in the red kimono. It was close to sundown now, but they finally got a lead.

"So…she stays here?" Shuraiya said with a blink.

"I…guess so…" Ace said tilting his head to the side a little. They stood before a large building that had a sign above its doors with a cute picture of a ram that read 'Merry-Go House'.

The two then walked inside.

They were greeted by the sight of a lovely woman with long black hair and wearing a lovely purple kimono. "Hmm? I'm sorry…but we don't open for another hour…"

"Uh…Actually…we're just looking for a girl in a red kimono…" Ace began.

The woman giggled. "I assume you probably mean Luffy…I'm sorry, but 'she' won't be seeing anyone right now, 'she's' a little too upset I'm afraid… "

Ace scratched the back of his head. "Well I just wanted to return this to her…" He showed the woman the comb.

The woman looked a little surprised. "That's…!" She then smiled. "Well then that changes things a little…Thank you for finding it…someone very special gave it to 'her'…"

"Oh…Well here then…" Ace handed it to the woman.

"Actually, I think it'd be more fitting if you give it back, after all, you found it…" she said, handing it back. "Just go down that hallway, it's the last door on the left…"

"O-okay…" Ace said with a blink, he then went where he was directed.

Shuraiya stayed behind to chat with the pretty lady.

Ace looked around the building a little. It was nicely decorated but very empty. Ace stopped at the door he was told to go to. He opened the door and peeked in.

"Huh?" It was the girl from earlier, or 'Luffy' as the woman called her, who was now looking over her shoulder staring at Ace. And she was getting changed.

Ace blushed deeply. "Oops…"

"Hey!" Luffy turned to face him and pointed an accusing finger. "This is the dressing room! Get out!"

Ace blinked at the girl's nonexistent chest. "Wow…you're…really flat…" Ace said without thinking.

Luffy frowned and blushed. "Well yeah! I'm a **boy**!"

Ace blinked. "Boy?"

"Yeah." Luffy said with a nod. "I'm a boy."

Ace's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Y-You're kidding!"

Luffy frowned slightly. "Nope."

"Man…and here I thought you were kind of cute…" Ace said with a sigh.

Luffy blushed. "Well sorry to disappoint you!"

"Hmph…well why are you dressed like that anyway?" Ace asked. "Are you some kind of pervert or something?" His face then promptly met with one of Luffy's airborne sandals.

"Moron! Get out!" Luffy yelled as he pointed to the dressing room door.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to give this back to you…" Ace then held out the flower comb.

Luffy's eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh! You found it!" He then rushed over and took it from Ace's hand. "I was so worried I lost it! Thank you!" He then put the comb back in his hair.

"You're welcome…" Ace said with a slight huff. "So why were you dressed like a girl?"

Luffy blinked. "It's part of my job…I have to look pretty for the client."

Ace then pieced two and two together. "You're a prostitute?"

Luffy blushed. "N-no! Well…not exactly…"

Ace gave Luffy a skeptical look.

Luffy blushed even more. "…W-well, the pay is good…"

Ace slumped a little. "I bet…"

"Hmph…" Luffy the went back to getting dressed. He now wore a more elaborate red kimono, with lovely flower designs that matched the comb in his hair. He looked rather pretty.

Ace blushed slightly. "Anyway…I got to get going…"

"I hope you're not planning on leaving the city right now…" Luffy said suddenly. "At night bandits and robbers roam the forests around here…"

"I'll be fine…"

Luffy frowned. "Suit yourself…I tried to warn you…"

"Hmph…" Ace left the room, as he walked down the hallway he noticed the place had gotten a lot more lively. "…What's going on…?" he asked when he finally met up with Shuraiya.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh…This is a night club…" Shuraiya explain. "Robin there was telling me about it…"

"Robin?" Ace said with a quirked eyebrow.

"The woman from earlier…" Shuraiya pointed out.

"Oh…"

"So how did it go with the cute girl from earlier?"

"I…don't want to talk about it…" Ace said with a blush.

"…What did you do?" Shuraiya asked with a blink. "I guess you're not that good with girls, huh?"

Ace blushed even more. "N-not girls like 'her'…"

Robin, who was standing close by, giggled. "I'm sorry, I guess I really should have told you earlier…"

"That would've been nice…" Ace said with a huff.

Shuraiya looked confused. "Eh? What?"

"**She**…is a **he**…" Robin explained.

Shuraiya looked surprised. "Oh! I…I see…"

"Come on Shuraiya, let's go back to the village." Ace said the an irritated sigh.

"I really would travel out at night if I were you two…" Robin said suddenly. "If you two need a place to stay, you can spend the night here if you wish, since you helped my friend, it's the least I can do for you…"

"No than-"

"Sure!" Shuraiya said happily.

-Later…-

Luffy sighed, he wasn't going to take any clients tonight, he was in far too bad of a mood. He walked over to his room and opened the door, only to find Ace relaxing on his futon bed. Luffy's face instantly went a few shades of red. "H-hey! What are **you** doing here in **my** room!?"

Ace looked up. "Eh? You're room!? Robin told me I could stay in this room…"

Luffy's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. _'Robin…what are you trying to do?'_ Luffy sighed and shook his head. "Fine…if Robin says so…then fine…"

The two both laid on the futon, not daring to go any closer to the other. After a while Ace found that he could fall asleep, if there ever was a time for him to actually **want** to go into a sleeping spell, now was it. He then sat up.

"Man…is there anything to do around here?"

"I guess…if you're really that bored I could entertain you tonight…" Luffy suggested.

Ace stuck out his tongue distastefully. "Pervert…"

Luffy frowned. "I didn't mean like **that**! This place isn't only for **that** kind of entertainment, you know!"

"Oh…" Ace said with a blush.

"Do you like sake?" Luffy asked with a sigh. "I can go get you some from the kitchen…"

"Huh? Sure…" Ace said with a slight laugh. "Do you want me to pay you for that?"

"No…I owe you…" Luffy said flatly.

"For the comb?"

Luffy nodded. "My boss gave it to me…" He then got up and left for the kitchen.

Ace tilted his head to the side a little. "Something going on with that kid and his boss?"

-Later…-

Ace's face was tinted a light hue of red. "Can I have another glass?"

"I think you've had enough…" Luffy said with a slight laugh.

Ace set the glass down. "Probably right…" He then eyed Luffy. The kid was pretty cute, it was no wonder he mistook him for a girl. "So…how **did** you end up in **this** line of work anyway? Your parents sell you or something?"

"I don't have parents…"

Ace slumped and instantly felt like an idiot. "Er…sorry…"

"It's okay…" Luffy said reassuringly. "But you're right, I was sold…"

-Flashback…-

Nine year old Luffy stood there, hungry and scared. He had put up such a fuss earlier, that his current owners had to cuff his wrists together. Luffy was to be sold off today, weather he liked it or not. Looking around Luffy saw that a lot of the people there were a lot more scary than his current owner, and quite a few of them were eying him. A sudden wave of panic washed over the boy, he tried to hide out of view.

"Oh no you don't…" said Luffy's owner, he grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him out of hiding.

Luffy wriggled, trying to get free.

The man's grip tightened, bruising up the little boy's arm.

Luffy then gave the man a good kick to the shin.

"Argh! You little bastard!" The man then shoved Luffy to the ground and raised a fist to remind him just who his master was, but then suddenly, someone grabbed it.

"That's enough…" said a stern voice.

Luffy looked up and saw a tall, handsome red haired man with three scars over his left eye. He wore simple clothes, from the western countries, but the most noticeable thing about the man was that he only had one arm.

"This is none of your business westerner…" Luffy's owner growled.

The red haired man smirked. "I think it is…how much do you want for him?"

"Huh? You want this little runt?"

"Sure…How much?" the red haired man repeated.

"He's not for sale to westerners…" the man snorted.

The red haired man smirked, he then reached into his pocket and took out a couple large gold coins. "I'll pay you twice what you paid for him…" he said simply.

And with that Luffy was his.

Click! Off came the cuffs.

Luffy rubbed his sore wrists and looked up at the red haired man thankfully.

"The name's Shanks…" the man said with a warm smile.

"……I'm Luffy."

-End of flashback…-

"So since then Shanks basically raised me and when I got older he gave me my freedom…" Luffy explained. "But…I didn't want to leave him so I decided to work here…"

Ace blinked. "…………Why?"

Luffy blushed a little. "I have my reasons…"

"……So you're in love with an old man?" Ace said flatly.

Luffy, not one bit amused by that statement, gave Ace a good punch to the arm.

"Ow! Geeze…" Ace whined as he nursed his sore arm.

"Don't insult Shanks." Luffy said with a slightly dangerous tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay! Sorry…" Ace said with a sigh.

"Well anyway…I suggest you get some sleep…I'm done talking…" Luffy said with a slight huff.

Ace scratched the back of his head. He was kind of feeling bad now, here this kid had been more than kind to him and here was acting a bit like a jackass. Ace gave a sigh and slumped a little. "Um…Look…I'm sorry…"

Luffy blinked. "Na?"

"I haven't been really that fair to you…" Ace began. "I'd…like to make it up to you…"

Luffy shook his head. "Don't worry about it…it's fine…"

"…………You sure…?"

Luffy was quiet for a moment. "Hmm…well…I am kinda bored…and Shanks won't be back for three more days…" Luffy then gave a mischievous grin. "Want to have some fun with me?"

"…………………Pervert." Ace said flatly.

Luffy frowned. "Not like **that** dummy! Besides…I wouldn't want to waste my time with you anyway…"

Now Ace frowned. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You don't look like you'd be that much fun in bed…" Luffy said sticking out his tongue at Ace childishly.

For some reason that comment struck a nerve with Ace. "Oh really? Like a kid like you would know…"

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Actually I do…"

"Prove it…" Ace challenged. He was still a little tipsy from having drink too many so he wasn't exactly using his best judgment.

Luffy blinked. "Fine then."

-Later…-

Ace moaned, his face was flushed deep red. Suddenly his breath hitched in his throat and he groaned a little. He stood (or laid rather) corrected, this kid **really** did know what he was doing.

Luffy sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "…See? Told you."

Ace sat up, he couldn't believe he just let Luffy do that. But then again, he wasn't really complaining either. Looking around Luffy's room a bit he noticed that the kid was a little more childish than he let on. The room had all sorts of plush toys, posters, models, and, kimonos scattered about the room.

Luffy then yawned. "I'm going to try to sleep, okay?"

Ace bit his bottom lip. I all honesty, he kind of missed the feeling he got when Luffy gave him head. He couldn't help but blush a little as he thought back about it.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"I…I'm fine…" Ace then laid down facing away from Luffy.

A sly smile grew upon Luffy's lips.

Ace stiffed a little when he felt something nuzzle against his back. "L-Luffy…" He heard the boy giggle. "Cut that out!" Ace said, blushing.

"Oh come on…You didn't seem so tired a couple minutes ago…"

Ace blushed even more, part of him wanted to give in.

After a few minutes of silence from Ace and suggestive talk and purring from Luffy, the younger boy finally gave up.

"Fine…have it your way…" Luffy then rolled over, facing away from Ace. Not too long after that he felt himself being hugged from behind. This time it was Luffy's turn to blush as he felt Ace kiss the back of his neck.

---

VTM: And that's it for chapter 1...-.-;;;; Sorry it was so long…it was a lot harder to write that I thought it would be…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

---

It had been a week since Ace's visit to Raftel, and that one night he shared with that odd boy. He thought that he'd forget it, he thought that it wouldn't effect him at all. But in the end Ace found that he just couldn't get Luffy out of his mind.

'One night…it was only a one time thing…nothing more…so…so why do I feel like this…?' Ace thought as he sat with Shuraiya by the wheat fields eating lunch. He was so annoyed, it was stupid! The kid was a freaking prostitute for crying out loud! He shouldn't be feeling anything for that little brat! But then, why did he want to see him again? Ace sat up and sighed. "It was a one time thing…that's all there is to it…so get over it already…" he told himself.

"Huh?" Shuraiya looked at Ace confused. "You talking to yourself again? Because that's getting a little freaky…"

Ace then shoved Shuraiya off the fence they were sitting on.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Shuraiya growled, now rubbing his sore behind.

"Hmph…None of you're business…It's you're fault to begin with…"

Shuraiya blinked and thought it over for a moment. "Ohhhhh…I get it now…You have had a one night stand or something?"

Ace blushed deeply. "N-no!"

"Liar. You've been sighing and daydreaming even more now…Something's on you're mind…" Shuraiya then grinned. "You met a cute girl?"

Ace was quiet for a while.

"I knew it."

"It's not like that…" Ace said suddenly.

"Sure…" Shuraiya said, rolling his eyes.

"It's Luffy…" Ace said with a sigh.

Shuraiya then began to scoot away from Ace.

"Oh cut that out!" Ace nearly shouted.

Shuraiya laughed. "Okay, okay…So what's going on between you two?"

"……I don't know…"

"You like him?" Shuraiya asked.

"Shuuuuraiya…"Ace growled dangerously.

"Not like that!" Shuraiya said nervously. "I meant in general…"

"………I guess…"

"Then why don't you go visit him or something?" Shuraiya suggested. "No offence…but you could use more friends…"

Ace's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "…………Heh."

"I was just saying…!"

"….Maybe you're right…" Ace said thoughtfully.

-Later that week…-

Ace stood at the gates of Raftle City. He gave a deep sigh. _'Why do I feel so uneasy all of a sudden?'_

Soon he was aimlessly wandered the streets, in the back of his mind he was somewhat hoping to run into Luffy. Suddenly something caught his attention, a glimpse of something red. Quickening his pace, Ace followed in its direction.

It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. Not too far away was younger kimono clad boy, he seemed to be buying something from one of the vendors of the market place.

"Luffy?"

Luffy looked up and spotted Ace, and for a brief moment there was a strange look on his face, it was a mix of surprise and maybe a little happiness, but the look quickly faded into a more worried look. "Um…" Luffy bit his bottom lip, as if to stop himself from speaking. He then quickly turned around and began to walk away.

Ace gave a confused blink. "H-hey!" he then followed.

"Leave me alone!" Luffy said suddenly.

Ace blinked. What was that about? He then frowned, he then continued to follow after him.

Luffy quickened his pace, he made his way through a crowded part of the streets hoping to lose his pursuer it the jumbled mess of people. Ace was the last person he needed to see right now.

Pushing his way through the people he managed to make it back to the Merry-Go-House. Luffy a gave a sigh of relief when he saw no sign of Ace. After going inside, to Luffy's surprise, there was Ace, he must have taken a short cut.

"Oi…" Ace said with a wave.

Luffy blushed slightly. _'Damn it…why now…?'_

"Look can we talk?" Ace said with a serious tone.

"No." Luffy said with a huff.

"Just tell me why you're acting so weird!" Ace had Luffy practically pinned against the wall of the hallway.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" said a voice from nearby.

Both boys looked over a saw a tall, handsome red haired man.

"Shanks…" Luffy said with a slight blush.

Shanks walked over and gave a slight glare to Ace. "I don't take too kindly to people who try to pick on the people that work for me…"

Ace backed away. "I-I…I wasn't picking on him…I was jus-"

"Oi, Luffy, Robin sends you out on an errand and you can't stay out of trouble?" Shanks said with a grin.

Luffy blushed a little as Shanks ruffled his hair.

Ace blinked. Did that man just ignore him? "Uh…Look…I-"

"Sorry, we're not open until sundown…" Shanks said cutting him off. "That and Luffy won't be available tonight…"

Ace's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "I didn't mean **that**…I just need to talk to Luffy…"

Shanks blinked. "Oh, well then that's up to him then…"

Luffy was still blushing a little, he really didn't need Ace here. But not really wanting to cause a scene in front of his boss, Luffy sighed and agreed.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Shanks said with a smile, he then walked off.

"Yes sir…" Luffy then gave a irritated sigh and looked at Ace. "So what do you want?"

"Last time I remember, you were a little nicer…" Ace said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…my boss is here…So I really don't need distractions…" Luffy said with a sigh.

"I'm distracting?" Ace said with a blink.

"Hmph…" Luffy blushed a little.

"What? You have a crush on me or something?" Ace said jokingly.

"No!" Luffy said defensively.

"Take it easy…I was joking…"

"Well you're jokes are lame." Luffy said flatly.

Ace laughed. "My friend Shuraiya says the same thing…"

There was then a long silence between the two.

"Can I ask you something? Why do you work here in the first place?"

Luffy blinked. Nobody had ever asked him that before. "…Well…I've worked here since I was sold to Shanks…When I was younger, I used to help out with all sorts of little jobs around here…"

-Flashback…-

Thirteen year old Luffy busily rushed through the hallways, it was his job to serve drinks to the guests at the Merry-Go-House tonight. It could be a bit frustrating though, not all the guest were good people. Some worse than others…

Suddenly Luffy tripped over something a crashed to the floor.

"Oopsie daisy!" laughed a drunken thug of a guest.

Luffy looked up and glared at the man, he knew he was told to respect guests, even if they were being an asshole. "What's the big idea!?"

"Talking back, huh?" the man slurred.

Luffy could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Ick…I think you've had enough drinks for one night…"

The man's eyebrow twitched and he suddenly grabbed Luffy by the wrist. "You trying to tell me what to do, punk?"

Luffy wriggled, trying to get free from the man's grip. "No! Just let go of me!"

Just then the man raised him up so he was just a few inches off the ground. "Don't know…you are kind of cute, in a pathetic sort of way…maybe I should take that annoying innocence of yours…"

Luffy frowned and delivered a punch to the man's face, making him drop him and stagger backwards. "Pig!" Luffy shouted, he then scrambled to get up and get away, but the man caught him by the ankle and began to drag him.

"I think you need a lesson in manners you little bitch…" the man said with a sneer.

Luffy clawed at the wooden floor, he cried out, but no one came. Then he was roughly dragged into an empty guest room.

-End of Flashback…-

Ace's eyes widened. "You were…" He couldn't bring himself to finish, but Luffy understood what he was trying to say and gave a nod. Ace felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

"……Finally someone heard my screaming, they came in a nearly beat the man to death…" Luffy continued.

"……Shanks?" Ace asked.

Luffy nodded again. "……Him and Robin took care of me and well…I…found that I…" Luffy wouldn't say anymore. "Then when I was fifteen he gave me my freedom…well…not that I was really a slave to begin with…I wasn't really treated like one to be honest…" he said with a small laugh. "But legally I wasn't property anymore…"

"Well then why are you here? Why are you working as a prostitute?" Ace asked.

"I didn't want to leave." Luffy said simply.

Ace sighed and slumped, this was one **odd **kid. "But why? You're free, you can do whatever you want now…"

Luffy blushed a bit, it took him a little while to answer. "It's not a bad life, I get a roof over my head, I get food, and the money is good too…so I can't really complain…"

"Yeah but…are you happy?" Ace asked suddenly.

That question seemed to take Luffy off guard. "Uh…What?"

"Are you happy?" Ace asked again.

Luffy was silent for a moment. "I can't complain…"

"Yeah…but that's not answering my question…" Ace pointed out.

"Well I don't have to answer to you about that anyway…" Luffy said with a pout.

"No…I guess not…" Ace said with a shrug.

"So…why did you come here anyway?" Luffy asked.

Ace scratched the back of his head. "I guess…It's because……You've kind of been on my mind a lot…"

Luffy instantly went a shade of red.

Ace noticed this and laughed a little. "Were you thinking of me?"

Luffy pouted and looked away, blushing a little more. "Why would I be thinking of you? You weren't even that good…"

Ace went beet red at that comment. That was just plain low. "Well if I remember correctly **you** were the one coming onto **me**…"

Luffy stuck his tongue out. "I guess I thought you were cute."

"Oh? And you don't think so now?" Ace asked with a grin.

"Nope." The younger boy then turned his back to him.

"Why are you acting so cold?" Ace asked. "Look…I was just wondering if sometime…you like to hang out with me or something…"

"I'm not supposed to get involved with customers…"

Ace tilted his head to the side, looking like a puzzled puppy. "And yet you're allowed to get involved with your boss?"

"Th-that's different!" Luffy said defensively.

"And besides…" Ace began with a sly grin. "If I remember correctly, I never paid at all that night…"

'Crap! He's right!'

"Soooo…technically…I'm not a customer…"

Luffy slumped and groaned. This guy was not going to leave him alone. "……………………………...Fine."

Ace grinned. "Good…"

Luffy couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"Ahem…" came a voice out of nowhere.

Luffy's head snapped into the direction of the voice.

Shanks was just down the hallway. "Luffy, Robin is looking for you…"

"Oh! Right! I forgot…Hee, hee, hee…" Luffy then quickly rushed off.

Now it was just Ace and Shanks.

"………It's nice to know he's getting more friends…" Shanks said with a smile. "…But what ever you do…don't hurt him…that kid's been through enough as it is…understand?"

Ace nodded.

Shanks smiled again. "Good."

"…………You know…he loves you…" Ace said suddenly.

"……Yeah…I know…"

"…………So…………Do you love him back?" Ace asked.

Shanks then cleared his throat. "Um…well no offence or anything…but since we're not open right now…I'll have to ask you to wait outside…"

Ace just gave a confused blink. What was that about? It was a simple question, wasn't it?

---

VTM: A little different from what I usually write but I hope you like it! R&R! And please, no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! XD Update time! Sorry it took so long major writer's block but first, thank you reviewers! X3

yo wuz up: XD I'm glad you like the fic! Thank you for reading!

Some Girl101: XD Shanks x Luffy, another one of my favorite pairings! And odd pair, true, but fun none the less Thank you for reading! X3

VTM: Thank you! You Rock! And now it's Show time! XD

---

Luffy sighed as he sat by the window in his room. It had been a few weeks since Ace had started hanging out with him. And now, he was surprisingly looking forward to Ace's next visit. Luffy didn't want to admit it, but he had grown to like Ace's company, and it was nice to have something to do before Merry Go House opened for the day.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in..." Luffy said with another sigh. He heard the door open, but no one answered, then suddenly he felt something wrap around his waist and hoist him off the ground. Ahh! P-put me down! Luffy said as he squirmed.

"Aw but what if I don't want to?" said a playful voice, it was Shanks.

Luffy blushed deeply. "Oh Sorry you surprised me..."

"Usually when I do you're a little more playful...what's wrong?" Shanks asked.

Luffy was quiet for a little while.

"Luffy?"

Luffy then gave a smile. "It's nothing, really...I'm...I'm just not myself today..."

"I'll say...usually when I surprise you, you squeal like this!" Shanks then began tickling Luffy.

Luffy squirmed helplessly and laughed, he was begging for Shanks to stop, finally the red haired man did.

"That's better..." he said with a smile.

Luffy finally managed to wriggle free.

Shanks then spoke with a slightly more serious tone. "So what's wrong, really? You've been acting a little odd for a while now..."

"I have?" Luffy said with a blink.

"Yeah, people have been mentioning it to me...and I have to admit...I've noticed you've been acting a bit off too..." Shanks pointed out. "Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

Luffy shook his head. "No...I'm okay...really..."

Shanks wrapped his arm around Luffy and held him close. "You sure?"

Luffy blushed a little, then nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well then what do you say if we have a little fun today?" Shanks said with a sneaky grin.

Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Then you better give me the rest of the night off...knowing how you are..."

Shanks laughed. "Done! Just gives me more opportunity to have you to myself for a change..."

Luffy blushed and held onto Shanks hand. "...I take it your going away again?"

Shanks stopped laughing.

There was a short silence between the two.

"For a little while...yeah...But I'll be back in the next month...I got go back home to deal with a few things..." Shanks explained.

Luffy leaned against him a little. "It's okay...Don't worry about it..."

Shanks' hold on Luffy tightened a little. "You know...one day, you can come with me..."

"...Maybe..."

"But for now...lets just enjoy ourselves, okay?" Shanks said with his sneaky grin returning.

A smile grew upon Luffy's lips, he then squeaked and giggled when Shanks hoisted him up and carried him off.

-Meanwhile...-

"Is Luffy in?"

Robin was seated with her nose buried in a book (as usual) she gave a sigh. Why don't people read the schedule sign up front? "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed, please come back at sunset..." Suddenly a finger lightly pushed the book out of her view, she then found herself face to face with Ace. "Oh!" Startled she almost fell out of her seat.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked with a blink.

"Yes, I'm fine, just please don't do that again..." Robin said with a slight irritated huff.

"Uh...sorry..." Ace said while scratching the back of his head. "Is Luffy in?"

"Oh...well..." Robin knew very well that Shanks wanted to spend some 'quality' time with Luffy. "I'm afraid that Luffy can't really have visitors at the moment...Bosses orders..."

Ace stuck his tongue out with distaste. "Nyaaaah...I don't care about that old man...I just really wanted to hang out with Luffy, I might not be able to stop by again for a while..."

Robin sighed. "Very well..." she then led him to the stairway and up to the second floor.

Giggles and chasing footsteps could be heard through out whole second floor.

Robin couldn't help but give a slight laugh at the two's playfulness.

Ace just gave a confused blink. Suddenly he was plowed over by a speeding kimono clad Luffy.

Shanks came running over when he saw what had happened. "Are you two alright!?"

Robin had to giggle slightly at the fact that the two had landed in a rather wrong looking position.

For some reason, seeing this hit a nerve with Shanks. The red haired man then walked over and scooped Luffy up and off of Ace. "Sorry about that...we were kind of in the middle of something..." Shanks said, his voice was laced with a hint of annoyance. True Shanks was happy that Luffy had a friend, but at the same time he couldn't help but be a little uneasy with how often they had been spending time with each other.

"Geeze..." Ace said as he got up. He then noticed something. "Uh...Luffy...Why are your hands bound?..." Ace asked with a confused blink.

Luffy and Shanks both went a few shades of red.

"Um...You know...now's not really a good time..." Luffy pointed out.

"Yeah...we we're kinda...'busy'..." Shanks finished.

"Oh..." Ace sighed. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me...but...If you're not up for it..."

Suddenly, Luffy wriggled out of Shanks' grip. "Uh Ace, I wouldn't mind hanging out!"

To say the least Shanks was shocked. "Wait Luffy weren't we going to..."

"Oh..." Luffy looked a little disappointed.

"Shanks-San..." Robin spoke up. "Being that you and Luffy were going to spend sometime together, I take it he has the rest of the night off correct?"

"Well yes...but-"

"Then why not let him go out with his friend for now?"

"Er...W-well...I guess..." Shanks said with a defeated sigh.

"All right!" Ace then took Luffy by the hand and happily led him away.

Luffy looked over his shoulder at Shanks. "Thank you! I'll see you later!" And with that the two were gone.

Shanks scratched the back of his head and gave a sigh. "Did you really have to do that?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I think it's important that Luffy spends time outside of this place...You know how cooped up he is..."

"Yeah, I know...But I..."

"Don't like it when he spends a lot of time with other men?" Robin said with a small smirk.

Shanks went a few shades of red.

Robin's smirk grew a little more. "Maybe he needs a boyfriend..."

"N-no way!"

-Meanwhile...-

Ace and Luffy were walking about the city. Although Luffy was very much used to city life, sometimes he couldn't help but stare in awe with Ace. In a way, it kind of reminded him of how he was when Shanks first brought him here.

-Flashback...-

"Wow! You live here!?" Little Luffy said as he looked up and all the sites around him. Such a lively place! It was amazing!

Shanks couldn't help but laugh a little. "This is Raftle...I own a business here..."

Luffy looked up at him and grinned. "What's a business?"

Shanks sighed and ruffled the boys hair. "Uh...well...It's a...a business is a service that I do for the people..." Seeing Luffy's confused look, Shanks continued, but used simpler words. "Basically I give something to the people, and they pay me for it...Kinda like how I had to pay for you..."

Luffy suddenly looked very worried and clung onto Shanks with all his strength.

"What's wrong?" Shanks asked with a blink.

"Y-you're not going to sell me, are you?" Luffy almost squeaked.

Shanks then realized that he had used a very bad example. "N-no! Of course not! Don't worry, I'm not in that kind of business!"

Luffy gave a confused blink. "Then...what kind of business are you in?"

Suddenly Shanks froze. How the hell was he supposed to explain it to a little kid!? "Uh...well you see...I...well...um...That is...uh...Well you see I..." Shanks then slumped and gave a sigh of defeat.

Luffy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

Shanks then ruffled his hair again. "I'll explain it to you when you're older, okay?"

Luffy blushed, he really liked the warm feeling he got from Shanks. He wasn't like any other grown up he knew. There was just something about the man that he could really trust. "Okay..." Luffy said with a grin.

With that said they then continued on their way to Luffy's new home.

-End of Flashback...-

"Hey Luffy, are you okay?" Ace said while waving a hand in front of Luffy's face.

The two were now standing on a bridge, looking out at the water.

Luffy blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. When he looked up, for a moment he thought he'd see Shanks, but of coarse it was just Ace. Luffy made a slight pouting face.

Suddenly Ace reached out and ruffled Luffy's hair a little. "You kind of spaced out for a minute there..."

Luffy couldn't help but blush slightly. For a brief moment, Luffy felt the same warm feeling he usually got when he was with Shanks. But he then quickly shook it off.

"You know..." Ace began. "Pretty soon I won't be able to visit as much..."

Luffy's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

Ace sighed. "Well fall is coming soon, so I'll be needed to help with the fields and harvest...And then there's winter...which will be a real pain..."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him. "Farm boy..."

Ace stuck his tongue out at him back. "...Maybe...you could visit me sometime then..."

Luffy was quiet for a little while.

"You know...there's going to be a festival in my village..." Ace began. "It's nothing too big...well not like here anyway...but, maybe you could join me?"

Luffy found himself blushing again. "Uh...well...I'll think about it...but it's not a promise, got it?" he said with a slight pout, looking rather cute.

Ace laughed a little. "Okay...But I hope you'll say yes...It'd mean a lot to me..."

-Meanwhile...-

Unknown to Ace and Luffy, but the bridge that they were standing on was in perfect view of a third story window of Merry Go House, where Shanks had been watching (having nothing else to do since Ace took Luffy). Shanks gave a bored sigh.

"Jealous?" said a voice from behind.

Shanks jumped. "Whaaa!"

Robin pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You're too jumpy..."

"Haven't I asked you hundreds of time not to do that?" Shanks said flatly.

Robin merely gave a slight laugh. "Are you jealous?"

"What? Why would I be jealous of your ability to scare me?"

"All joking aside, sir, you know what I mean..." Robin pointed out.

Shanks then gained a serious air about him. "No, of coarse not...I just don't think he should be hanging out so much with that guy..."

"In other words, you're jealous."

"No! Really I'm not...It's great Luffy has a new friend..."

"As long as they don't become something more?" Robin pointed out.

---

VTM: And that's it for chapter 3! Hope it wasn't too mushy...(sweat drop) Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them! R&R! And please, no flames!


End file.
